In the rain
by BlueBelle Author 1600
Summary: A marichat one-shot involving a kiss in the rain


Marinette huffed as she walked out of the mayor's house. She had been asked to help out with setting up dinner for a party the mayor was having but the whole time she was there Chloe insulted her, she insulted everything about her. Her hair, her outfit, her face. She couldn't stand that woman.

"Hey." A kind voice called.

She turned around and froze in shock when she saw Adrien coming toward her. "Oh...hey, what are you doing here? Not that I don't mind your company."

"I was in the neighborhood and I needed to see a friendly face.

"So how are you?"

"I'm fine. I'm sorry about what Chloe did."

"That's okay, I'm used to it."

"Let me make it up to you, you wanna a ride home?"

"Me? Oh no! Not that I don't want to! It's just that word would get out and then Chloe would really be on me."

"You sure?"

"Yeah...I better run." She said nervously smiling. "See ya."

She turned around and walked away. Adrien couldn't help but think about how cute she was. Why was Chloe so mean to her?

He heard thunder clap and it started to rain. He was just about to leave when he spotted two strange looking men following Marinette. "Plagg, claws out."

He climbed on the roof tops and watched them carefully while growling under his breath.

Marinette groaned as the rain came pouring on her. Her hair, clothes, and shoes all dripping wet. "Great. What else could go wrong?"

That's when she noticed her two followers. She began to pick up the pace as they got closer. They seemed to notice her change in speed.

"Hey where ya going baby?" One of them called.

That's she started running, they chased after her and cornered her. One of them puckered his lips at her while the other made snorting sounds.

"Get off me!" She said kicking the one that grabbed her arm.

In repose he and his partner began to attack her. They pulled on her hair taking her ribbons out and tore off her trench coat leaving her in a white sleeveless dress with straps. She was so glad Tikki wasn't here and at home resting from a cold she had a few days earlier, the poor kwami would have been scared to death. Not saying that Marinette wasn't scared, she tried to run but she tripped over her white heels.

"Not so fast sweetheart." One said picking her up.

They both pinned her to the wall, the second one pulled out a gun and pointed it at her. "Don't move or I'll shoot."

She froze, the one holding her licked his lips and opened his mouth wide. Marinette squinted when he smelled his rotten breath. Tears stung her eyes and her body trembled as she waited for his disgusting lips to touch her.

"Get your filthy hands off my princess!" A voice roared.

Marinette knew that voice, she looked up. Cat Noir dropped down and landed on top of the thug knocking the gun out of his hand. He yanked the other one off Mari and punched him in the face repeatedly. His partner got up and tried to hit Cat Noir with a crow bar but the boy stopped him by picking him up and throwing him into a dumpster.

He then turned to the one he had previously beaten, he was on the ground shaking. Cat grabbed him by the throat, his green eyes pierced into his soul. He wanted to kill him right now but Marinette's merciful blue eyes begged him not to. So he pulled him close and whispered something.

"Listen to me. You are never to touch this girl again. She is the most beautiful, kind, and innocent girl in all of Paris. You're not even worthy of looking at her. If you ever come near her I will hunt you down and scratch you until I rip out your insides."

He slammed his head against the wall knocking him out. He looked into Marinette, her frightened bluebelle eyes were filled with tears. He quickly darted away.

"No, wait." She said when he left. She looked at the unconscious rapist. She wondered what Cat Noir had said to him.

"That's the third time princess." She looked up to see Cat sliding down from his baton while hanging upside down. "The third time I've had to save you. Tell me do you put yourself in danger just to see me?"

"You wish." She said smiling. "And you have a way of always being there when I'm in danger. Do I have a superhero stalker?"

"I was in the neighborhood." He said smiling back.

"Well thank you."

"Do I get a reward?"

"That depends, what did you have in mind?"

He looked at Marinette, she was so beautiful despite being dripping wet. The rain drops seemed to dance on her hair which hung down making it look so shiny. Her eyes sparkled and glimmered, they were such a lovely blue. And her lips looked so pink and kissable.

"Well usually when a knight saves a princess she rewards him with a kiss."

"A kiss? What about ladybug?"

"I care for her deeply, but she wouldn't kiss me even if her life depended on it."

"Oh I wouldn't say that." She giggled as she remembered the Dark Cupid incident. "I suppose one kiss couldn't hurt."

"Really?"

"But just a peck."

She gently put her hands on his face and brought her lips to his. She intended it to be just a simple peck but it felt so right that she couldn't help herself. That small sweet kiss soon turned passionate and romantic. Marinette moaned as her lips moved against his. Cat Noir purred, her lips were so soft, so sweet, so delicate, like two rose petals. He also expected it just to be an innocent kiss but something about her lips sparked something inside him. When they finally parted they gazed at each other.

"Let me take you home." He got off his pole.

"But what about-"

"Don't worry about them I already called the police they should be here soon." He lifted her up bridal style and carried her home. By the time they got there she had drifted off to sleep, he laid her in bed and pulled a blanket over her. "Good night fair princess."

The next morning...

"Achoo!" Adrien said dabbing his nose with a tissue.

"Dude are you okay?" Nino asked.

"Yeah I just have a cold."

"How did you get a cold?"

"I don't wanna talk about it Nino."


End file.
